


Return of the little people

by Freline



Category: Psi Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freline/pseuds/Freline
Summary: With the disappearance of the little people after Peter rescued Cameron, the O.S.I.R. thought they were gone forever. They were wrong. Years later, they appear at Dana`s house and take one of her twin daughters. Now the team must race against time to save the three year old girl.





	Return of the little people

Dana Williams stood on the balcony of the house and watched the night sky, like she had done every year on the day her father got infected with the virus and had to go to another planet. Although he was gone for almost ten years now, she still hoped that she would somehow get a sign that he was ok, wherever he was now.

Shortly after she had finished college, she had become a part-time member of the O.S.I.R. and helped them out whenever she could.

On one of the cases she had met Julian, who was now her husband and father of three year old twins Jessica and Lindsay, named after their godmothers.

She turned around as she felt a hand on her shoulder, expecting it to be Julian, who had woken up and found her missing from their bed. Instead she saw two red eyes staring at her from just a few metres away. It reminded her of the little people she had seen at the house of her friend Vanessa, as they had frightened and finally abducted and tried to kill Vanessa´s brother Cameron.

By the time Julian, who had heard her scream, joined her on the balcony they were gone, but Dana knew they would come back and become a danger for her children, including the one who was not born yet. She had only recently found out that she was pregnant again and had not even told Julian yet.

Early the next morning Lindsay Donner stopped her car in front of Mark Hagan´s bar. She got out of the door, went around the back and took out the suit she had collected from the store two days earlier. To her surprise Mark was already up and hat set a table next to the windows. Just as she entered, he finished making breakfast for both of them. She gave him the suit, he smiled at her and pulled out a piece of cloth from behind his back. He put it on her eyes, led her to the table and said: „Don´t move, I´ll b e right back." Lindsay sat there for a few minutes, fighting her curiosity. Finally Mark returned and took the cloth off. He had lit six candles, one for each year they had known each other, but what really surprised her was the ring he held towards her. Drawing a deep breath, he said:"Lindsay, I have known you for six years now and these have been some of the best of my life. Will you marry me?"

Before she had time to answer, her phone rang. She looked at Mark, silently apologizing and he shrugged: „Don´t worry, we will finish this later. I know your work is important." Lindsay sighed inwardly, cursing at everyone who might listen, for interrupting the moment she had waited for a long time.

The last few months, Claire, Peter and Anton had made a bet about when Mark would ask Lindsay to marry him. She had only heard about it by mistake, Cooper and Peter had talked about it, not knowing she was listening. They had never found out and Lindsay herself had started a rumour about a relationship between Peter and Claire. The more they tried to deny it, the more fun Lindsay had. She knew it was childish, but she had not been able to resist.

A few minutes later she had said goodbye to Mark, promising she would call him as soon as possible and was on her way to Dana´s house. She had not seen Matt´s daughter and her children for several months now and was looking forward to play with the twins again.

By the time she arrived, Dana was sitting in a chair in the garden with Jessica beside her, the other twin, Lindsay´s goddaughter and namesake was nowhere to be seen. As she heard the car coming, she lifted her head and Lindsay noticed that her face was wet with tears. She had barely time to get out before Dana threw her arms around her shoulders and started crying. The only words she was able to say were: „Oh Lindsay, they took her. I looked in the girl´s bedroom this morning and she was gone. I know they have come back, I saw the scratches in the wood, they were the same ones we have seen in Cameron´s room that day." Unable to think about anything to say, Lindsay held Dana until she stopped crying. Five minutes later, the others arrived with the mobile laboratories.


End file.
